world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft Domain
Witchcraft Domain Not all gods of magic are pure and devoted only to the arcane arts. Hecate, Hel, Circe, Ereshkigal, Nerull, Vecna, Afflux, Doresain, Incabulos, Lolth, Asmodeous, and other entities of terrible and unearthly power may hold sway over the domain of witchcraft and other dark magic. Followers of these powers are not always evil, but often use more wicked methods than most would find palatable. While some act with generous intent and seek to destroy greater or opposing evils, they are rare by comparison. Clerics of this domain are often known as witches, holding power over the arcane powers and natural world alike. Those who are called by their deities to act often are found seeking lost artifacts, performing rites and rituals, causing and curing plague, and summoning creatures of accursed power. Witchcraft Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st detect magic, magic missile 3rd Maximillian’s earthen grasp, spike growth 5th fly, conjure animals 7th Evard's black tentacles, polymorph 9th dream, hold monster Bonus Cantrips When you select this domain at 1st level, you learn the produce flame cantrip and either the prestidigitation cantrip or druidcraft cantrip, if you do not already know them. Witch's Familiar At 1st level, you learn the find familiar spell and can cast it without expending material components. This familiar's intelligence is set to 12 if it is normally lower, and it can speak any language you can. The range you can communicate telepathically with this familiar increases to 100 feet per cleric level you possess, and it gains resistance to all damage. Channel Divinity: Blood Ritual At 2nd level, you can perform a dark rite to imbue power to yourself and others. Over the course of one minute, choose a number of creatures up to your Wisdom modifier and expend a use of your Channel Divinity feature to anoint them with blood. The subjects gain a 5 foot bonus to their speed, advantage on their first saving throw or their first attack, and their weapon attacks can deal necrotic damage. This benefit lasts for one hour. If a subject is reduced to 0 hit points during that time, dark tendrils burst from them, making a melee spell attack using your statistics against one hostile creature within 10 feet. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw or be incapacitated during their next turn and take 3d8 necrotic damage. Toil and Trouble At 6th level, you learn to twist the forms of other creatures. As an action, choose a target within 30 feet. The target must make a Wisdom save against your cleric spell save DC. If they fail, they are incapacitated for one minute and transformed into a Small or Tiny animal, such as a toad, newt, or cat. If the creature takes damage, they instantly revert back to their normal form and are no longer incapacitated. You can use this feature once, and this use recovers whenever you finish a long rest. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Witch's Athame At 17th level, you learn to summon the ritual dagger of a true practitioner of witchcraft during a long rest. While you wield this rune-inscribed silver dagger, you can choose to take necrotic damage less than or equal to your cleric level as a bonus action whenever you are casting a spell that deals damage. The damage you take cannot be reduced or negated in any way. When you do so, you can inflict the amount of damage you've suffered using this feature on to up to three targets of the spell during the round that you cast it. Additionally, you can use this blade to steal the life from other creatures. Whenever you hit a creature with this magical silver dagger, it suffers an additional 1d4 necrotic damage. You regain hit points equal to the amount of necrotic damage inflicted from attacks with this weapon, and you can use your Wisdom modifier in place of your Strength or Dexterity modifier when making attacks with this weapon. If this weapon is lost or destroyed, you can summon another during your next long rest.